Just A Kiss
by Nate Grey
Summary: Yui discovers a new, exciting way to express herself: kissing.  Naturally, it causes more than a few problems.


Notes: Basically an excuse to have Yui kiss (or at least attempt to kiss) everyone else.

Summary: Yui discovers a new, exciting way to express herself: kissing. Naturally, it causes more than a few problems.

Implied Pairings: YuiUi

* * *

**Just A Kiss**

**A K-ON! Oneshot by**

**Nate Grey (xman0123-at-aol-dot-com)**

* * *

It began innocently enough, as most ideas in Yui's head did.

People were always pointing out how responsible Ui was, how good she was to Yui, and how she deserved some reward for all that she did. Yui was of the same mind, except that Ui always insisted that she didn't need anything. But still Yui tried, if only because she knew how good it felt when people surprised her with gifts. After some suggestions from others (Yui had been careful not to mention that the girl in question was her sister), she had brought Ui flowers, candy, and all sorts of cute little toys to play with. And though Ui generally blushed and told her it wasn't necessary, she always accepted the gifts and gave them a place of honor on a shelf in her bedroom, so Yui suspected that Ui was actually very pleased with them.

But it wasn't enough, and Yui was determined to find something that was.

And then one day, out of the blue, it hit her. She knew exactly what she could give Ui to express her sincerest feelings of love and gratitude.

* * *

Ui was humming softly as she washed the dinner dishes, occasionally glancing over her shoulder to make sure that Yui hadn't snuck another piece of cake. She wouldn't really have taken it away if that were the case (especially if Yui had already taken a bite), but Yui would never learn if the lesson wasn't repeated several times.

It was a bit unnerving to find Yui grinning at her so happily, though. It usually meant that Yui had done something wrong, without realizing, not only that it was wrong in the first place, but also having no idea exactly how much trouble she was currently in. Ui hated being the one that usually had to enlighten her, but there was nothing for it.

"Why are you so happy, onee-chan?" Ui asked warily.

"Because you're so great, Ui!" Yui chirped.

Ui blinked and turned back to the dishes for a moment, uncertain how to feel about that. The next time she looked, however, Yui was hovering over her shoulder, as if trying to peek at her expression without being discovered. "Onee-chan, what are you doing now?"

"Nothing!" Yui said quickly, looking very guilty. She had never really been a good liar.

Ui sighed, put down her dishrag, and turned to face her sister, still holding a slightly wet bowl in her other hand (she only needed one hand free to tug on Yui's ear, if that was required). "What are you up to?"

"Nothing, really!"

"Onee-chan..." Ui said in a warning tone.

"I didn't do anything yet!" Yui whined, close to tears.

Ui frowned. "What do you mean-"

Yui quickly seized Ui's face, dragged her close, and kissed her directly on the lips.

It was a very good thing that the bowl in Ui's hand was plastic, as she immediately dropped it on the floor, where it landed rather noisily.

Yui squealed in fright and jumped back, glancing around nervously.

Ui just sort of stared at nothing in particular.

Yui, realizing that they weren't under alien attack, calmed down considerably. "That was a close one, Ui! I thought we... Ui?"

Ui still wasn't saying anything, or moving. She didn't even seem to be breathing.

"Ui?" Yui nervously poked at her sister's tummy. "Are you okay?"

Ui abruptly took a very loud, deep breath. "What was that?" she demanded in a no-nonsense tone.

"That's what I was thinking! I thought it was aliens, but-"

"Why did you kiss me?" Ui clarified, sensing the start of a long rant about how aliens typically attacked kitchens shortly after dinnertime.

"Oh, that," Yui replied, just before grinning again. "I've decided! That's how I'm going to show my appreciation from now on!"

Ui blinked, very slowly, and said, with a rapidly rising blush, "Oh. Okay."

Communication is a curious thing. Miscommunication is even more curious.

The current situation is a perfect example.

Ui's approval of the idea was based on the assumption that Yui would only be showing this type of appreciation to her. After all, if Yui intended to show her appreciaton to everyone in this manner, she'd have kissed half of the school by lunchtime tomorrow. That would be insane.

Unfortunately, this was EXACTLY what Yui had in mind. If nothing else, she was dedicated to her own ideas.

Really, Ui should have known better.

* * *

Needless to say, many unsuspecting people that Yui came across the next day got a rather delightful surprise.

Mugi was one of the early victims.

She greeted Yui as she always did, waving and wishing her a good morning. And then she braced herself, because Yui was fond of launching hugs at people, and Mugi (for whatever reason) was equally fond of being Yui's crash pad.

And sure enough, Yui did launch herself at Mugi, but with a slight twist. Instead of merely squeezing Mugi and pulling away, Yui made sure to kiss her thoroughly first.

Mugi handled this far better than Ui had. She certainly didn't stare, or forget to breathe. And while she did blush a bit, it was nowhere near the degree that Ui had.

After it was over, Mugi merely smiled, lightly brushed a stray lock of hair out of Yui's face, and said, in a tone of extremely light reproach, "There will be ample time for that later, Yui-chan. Try to control yourself until then, okay?" Then she walked away, humming happily to herself and leaving a somewhat confused Yui in her wake.

* * *

A spirited cry of "Ricchan!" was all the warning that Ritsu got.

By the time she turned around, Yui's lips were on hers. And since Ritsu had already opened her mouth to return the greeting, this was more than a little awkward.

All Ritsu knew was that somehow, Yui's lips had closed around her own tongue.

This was followed by some gagging, some choking, and quite a lot of flailing and slaps landing rather hard on Yui's head.

Ritsu stormed away a moment later, and Yui was left nursing several large bumps on her head.

* * *

Mio had been forewarned by Ritsu, and even if she hadn't been, the sight of Yui coming at her with pursed lips would've scared her off (and did) immediately, anyway.

Yui was a little confused at why Mio ran away screaming, but it was nothing she hadn't seen before, so it didn't bother her too much. She was fairly certain that Mugi would have some ideas on how to restrain Mio so that she could be kissed properly, anyway. And no matter how upset Ritsu was about the kissing, she would never pass up a chance to tease Mio, so Yui having help in that matter was pretty much guaranteed.

* * *

Ironically enough, Sawako was the least prepared to be kissed.

At the time, she was sitting at her desk, sorting some papers for her next class, and fully expecting not to be randomly kissed.

Even when she heard the joyous cry of "Sawa-chan!" she still had no clue what was in store for her.

And then Yui, in plain view of the other teachers in the room, ran up to Sawako, grabbed her face, and kissed her.

Sawako was shocked. For one thing, the kiss was rather nice, despite Yui's inexperience. But the problem was, Sawako was used to having to chase down her victims (er, kiss-ees, that is) and force kisses upon them. Without the chase, there was only so much excitement to be found for her. If, for example, she had stalked Yui throughout the school, ambushed her, and then stolen a kiss, that would be something. So, Sawako was rather stunned, and had no reaction but to sit there and let the kiss continue.

Unfortunately, Yui was thinking along similar lines, and since Sawako was not pulling away, Yui took it as encouragement. So not only did she deepen the kiss, she tried something she'd heard about, and added some tongue.

This only stunned Sawako further, as she now felt that Yui was effectively trying to suck out her very soul.

The end result was that Yui walked away with a smile, and Sawako mostly sat there like a dead fish: cold, pale, lifeless, and only slightly wet.

* * *

Nobody told Azusa.

Ritsu and Mio both figured that if Yui had to be allowed to kiss someone, it should be Azusa, and both hoped that so long as Yui had someone to focus on, she would leave the rest of them alone.

Mugi just thought it would be cute to watch.

Unfortunately (or fortunately, depending on one's perspective), Azusa actually had plenty of practice avoiding Yui's kisses. So all Yui got for her effort was a swift swat to the cheek and a short lecture on why it was rude to kiss anyone without permission. Well, it was meant to be a short lecture, but Mio kept adding points that Azusa had overlooked, so the entire lecture took close to two and a half hours. By that point, Yui was ready to swear off kissing forever, if it meant that she could go home.

* * *

Ui beamed, practically skipping over as Yui dragged herself through the front door later that day. "Onee-chan! Welcome home!"

Yui murmured what might have been a greeting and collapsed facedown on the couch.

"Onee-chan, what's wrong?" Ui asked, unable to keep the disappointment out of her voice. She'd been hoping for another kiss, but it didn't look like that was going to happen.

"Some people don't like it when you try to kiss them," Yui grumbled. "I still don't get it. Who wouldn't want a kiss?"

"I would," Ui murmured softly.

Yui didn't hear her. "I mean, I get why Mio-chan is afraid of them, she's scared of everything. But I thought for sure that Ricchan and Azu-nyan would appreciate it."

"Well, does Azusa-chan ever appreciate it when you try to kiss her?"

Yui thought about this for a moment. "Not really. She'll only let me hug her, and not in public most of the time."

"Well, maybe she just has to get used to the idea," Ui offered, though she didn't think that was very likely. "Anyway, from the sounds of it, not everyone hated your kisses, right?"

"Sawa-chan seemed to like it. And Mugi-chan really liked it," Yui agreed. "But she likes everything, so I thought she would." She paused, frowning thoughtfully. "She liked it a LOT, actually..."

"So it wasn't all bad, right?" Ui asked, in a hurry to change the subject.

"I guess not, but I really thought they'd be a big hit with more than just two people."

"But they were with me!" Ui cried before she could stop herself.

Yui blinked and slowly turned her head to stare at Ui, who had clapped her hands over her mouth and was now beet red. "You're not just saying that, Ui? You really, really liked my kiss?"

Ui hesitantly lowered her hands. "I really did, onee-chan," she said softly.

Yui stared at her in silence for what seemed like forever. Then, without warning, Yui grinned. "Hee hee, Ui, you pervert! You like kissing your own sister!"

"B-But you kissed ME!" Ui sputtered as Yui began to laugh.

Yui snickered as she climbed off the couch and went over to Ui, who frowned and turned away from her. "Okay, I'm sorry I laughed at you," Yui apologized, wrapping her arms around Ui from behind. "I'll never tease you about kissing again, I promise. Forgive me?"

"No," Ui said stubbornly. "You called me a pervert!"

"But I meant it in a good way!"

"You can't mean that in a good way, it isn't possible!"

"Sure, you can." Yui gently turned Ui's head and brought their noses close together. "You don't really mind being a pervert that kisses her sister, do you, Ui?" she whispered.

"N-No," Ui murmured nervously, her cheeks red, "but you shouldn't keep calling me that. Someone might hear you. It has to be our secret."

"So now you want to be a secret pervert?" Yui giggled.

"Onee-chaaaaaan!" Ui whined.

* * *

"So we're all agreed: when Yui comes in tomorrow, we all kiss her!"

Azusa was quickly starting to discover one of the dangers of four-way phone conversations: mass hysteria. "Ritsu-senpai, I think you're missing the point of-"

"No! I will have revenge! This is WAR! She ruined my lips! AND my tongue!"

"There was tongue involved?" Mugi asked at once, sounding shocked, strangely intrigued, and a bit jealous all at once.

"I'm not hearing this!" Mio wailed an instant before her connection ended with a loud click.

Ritsu sighed. "Well, after I go to Mio's house and get her out of the corner, this is WAR!"

"Aren't you going to stop them, Sensei?" Azusa demanded. "This is wrong!"

There was a prolonged pause on Sawako's end, and then she, too, hung up.

"She hasn't been the same since Yui-chan's kiss," Mugi noted.

"All the more reason to stop her!" Ritsu insisted.

"But you're trying to stop her by doing the same thing to her! Won't that just make her think you liked it, and even worse, encourage her to do it again?"

It was clear from Ritsu's reaction that she hadn't considered this: she hung up immediately.

"We're not really going to let her do this, are we, Mugi-senpai?" Azusa pleaded.

"Of course not, Azusa-chan. There is no way I'm going to let Ricchan kiss anyone for the purpose of revenge. Even if I have to keep my lips on Yui-chan's all day, I won't let it happen!"

"...wait, what?"

It was too late, Mugi had already hung up as well.

* * *

Azusa raced over to Yui's house the next morning before school, determined to prevent a tragedy, or at least a rather violent incident of making out.

The sight of a shiny, black limousine blocking the path to the front door was no real surprise. Nor was the sight of Mugi standing at the open front door.

Azusa ran up to her, and saw at once that no lecture was needed: Mugi was frozen on the spot, her mouth open wide. Frowning, Azusa followed the direction of her gaze, and instantly mirrored Mugi's expression.

Yui and Ui were standing just inside the door. Despite the warm weather, they both had the same pink scarf wound tightly around their neck and mouth. The reason for this became clear all too soon. The moment Yui spotted Azusa, she yanked down her end of the scarf, revealing overly puffy lips and the top portion of her neck, which was so thoroughly covered in hickies, she might as well have had chicken pox. "Azu-nyan! You're here for breakfast, too?" Yui asked excitedly.

Azusa took a long, accusing look at Ui's thoroughly red face. Then she closed her own mouth, reached over and closed Mugi's for her, grabbed Mugi's hand, and dragged her back to the limousine, tuning out Yui's confused cries of protest.

Yui pouted and turned to her sister. "Ui, why are they leaving?"

"Maybe they just remembered that they already ate," Ui suggested, pulling Yui into the house. "Let's go get ready for school, onee-chan."

"Can we practice kissing some more on the way?" Yui asked, leaning in hopefully.

"I think we've practiced enough for now," Ui replied, pushing Yui's head away. "Anyway, we agreed not to do that in public, remember?"

"I don't remember that!" Yui protested. "Actually, I don't remember much of anything after we started practicing yesterday. But I guess that's how it always is when I practice something really hard! Ui, you make sure to remind me if I forget anything about kissing, okay?"

Ui blushed. "That's what I'm here for, onee-chan..."

**The End.**

* * *

Endnotes: I suppose it is okay for girls to kiss each other, but I advise them not to do it in public. Tends to attract shady guys with video cameras and release forms.


End file.
